The present invention relates to devices for separation of two fractions, namely a biological mass of a culture, in particular an agriculture, and water.
The separation of these fractions is usually prepared by a centrifugal method or a milling method. A centrifugal machine is expensive equipment and consumes a lot of energy. While mills do not provide high quality squeezing of the biological mass.
It is believed to be advisable to provide an improved device for wringing of biological mass of cultures.